


[Podfic] Small Green Things

by ZoeBug



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: COUNTER/Weight - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Plants, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of PunkArsenic's "Small Green Things"-AuDy watched the stars slowly spin, spilling cold light across the plain. "There are things," AuDy said, "that are not home. But they are, inexplicably, something similar. I like that.”





	[Podfic] Small Green Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Green Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160103) by [PunkArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkArsenic/pseuds/PunkArsenic). 



> Done with my semester so I FINALLY had some time to record. And the best way to jump back in after an unwanted podfic drought was with this cute, touching fic. hot damn do I love those Chime kids.  
> Enjoy!!

 

 **DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/816kcu2b3e6wv20/%5BFatT%5D_Small_Green_Things.mp3/file)

 **Length**  - 26:03

* * *

Intro Music credit: [Sigilia Breathes composed by Jack de Qudit](https://notquitereal.bandcamp.com/track/sigilia-breathes)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160103)!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> You can also come say hi on [tumblr](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
